There is a need to cause a revolutionary change to work styles by utilizing a business system existing in a company from mobile terminals in a novel manner. In such a case, new access routes are prepared between mobile terminals outside a company to the business system in the company.
Newly providing a route that is accessed from a network open to the external environment such as the Internet to a business system that has been used in a closed environment in a company, i.e., a safe network leads to an increased risk of receiving attacks from attackers outside the company. This increases a risk that information in the business system will be exposed.
Patent document 1: International Patent Application Publication No. 2009/001447